injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Lobo
"They don't call me The Main Man for nothing!" Lobo is a DLC character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is the first DLC character and is a Power Character. He was released on May 7th at a cost of $4.99, or free to those with a Season Pass, as well as buying the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. Biography The last of the Czarnians, a result of Lobo slaughtering every other Czarnian in existence, Lobo now serves as an intergalactic bounty hunter. Whatever you do, don't mention his purple and orange suit. Injustice Comic Lobo makes his debut in the first Annual of the Injustice comic series. Lobo is hired by Darkseid to kill Superman in retaliation for his ruthless execution of Kalibak. Lobo makes his way to Earth on his hog, tearing through the Watchtower on his arrival. Lobo goes to Metropolis, but is surprised to find the city completely destroyed. When Superman arrives, Lobo explains he was going to go on a destructive streak to get his attention but says, "Someone beat me to it." Lobo then explains that Superman has a bounty on his head for his murder of Kalibak, which Lobo grins at and declares "Bad ass." When Superman asks if he's here to collect his bounty, Lobo tells him he's here to see if he's worth the trouble. After an intense staredown, Superman flies off, enraging Lobo who declares, "No one flies away from th' Main Man!" and he throws an entire building at Superman in retaliation. Annoyed, the Man of Steel rises up unharmed and snatches Lobo by his jacket before flying them both into outer space and as close to the sun as possible. Superman drags a steaming Lobo back to Earth, explaining that while he can regenerate from a single drop of blood, there wouldn't be even that if he was tossed into the sun. Lobo decides Superman isn't worth the trouble for what "they're offerin'". After Superman studies him for a moment, he asks Lobo is he's one of the best manhunters in the galaxy. Lobo responds, "No. I'm the best manhunter in the galaxy." Superman tells Lobo he has a job for him and tells him he wants him to hunt down Harley Quinn. Lobo agrees and tells Superman he needs something with her scent. Superman then leads Lobo to the Hall of Justice where Harley's old costume is on display. Lobo comments on this, saying, "You superheroes always keep th' crappiest trophies." Superman responds that he doesn't wanna know what kind of trophies Lobo keeps. Lex Luthor approaches the two, questioning Superman about Lobo's presence. Annoyed by Lex's tone, Lobo grabs him by the neck and threatens him, though he backs down when Superman threatens to take him on another 'trip'. Lobo then notices the pill Lex is carrying and snatches it, demanding to know what it is. After Lex explains what the pill can do, Lobo decides he wants it as his payment for hunting Quinn. Though both Lex and Superman are unsure if the pill would even work on Lobo, the Main Man could care less, saying, "Maybe it does nothin'. Maybe I get to headbutt the moon in half." Superman lets him keep the pill before asking him if he can get Harley's scent from her mask. Lobo agrees, explaining he can smell her insanity as well, though Lex finds this incredulous, but Lobo is quick to point out how nervous Lex smells. Superman then tells Lobo Harley was last seen in Gotham and tells him he wants her alive, with no collateral damage and no civilian deaths. Lobo growls, "You're takin' all th' fun outta this." before leaving for Gotham. In Gotham, Lobo easily locates Harley in the sewers of the city, and is annoyed when she doesn't recognize him. She attempts to attack him with her hammer but the weapon smashes on contact with his head and he easily captures her. As he secures her hands, he compliments her for hiding in the sewers to escape Superman's senses but clarifies that, "No one hides from th' Main Man." and takes off on his hog with Harley on the back. When he notices her moving around behind him and sees her wearing a fake mustache, he interrupts her before she explains and says, "No one should have ta justify th' greatness of a mustache." When Harley spots the super pill, she asks him what it is and Lobo fails to notices as he explains her freeing herself before snatching the pill and swallowing it. Harley escapes and survives her fall with her new durability, annoying Lobo who catches up with her and sucker punches her. Angered, Harley throws him into an oncoming truck, consuming him in an explosion on impact. In between, Harley steals his hog and heads for Green Arrow's Arrowcave for help. Lobo catches up soon enough, enraged further by her stealing his bike. Before he can react, Green Arrow shoots off two arrows while ranting about how the Arrowcave is supposed to be a secret location. Lobo scoffs, "Arrowcave? What a stupid-" before screaming as the arrows hit him in the eyes, blinding him. Black Canary then brings him to his knees with her canary cry, allowing Harley to rip his head off. In-between, she reattaches his head and binds him down securely, with Lobo dreaming of fighting multiple versions of himself and being overwhelmed. When he awakens, he is horrified when Harley tells him, "It's time to talk about your feelings." and screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harley manages to easily figure out that Superman emasculated him earlier and that he feels he no longer has power. Lobo insists he is "Plenty masculated" but when Harley points out that he's wasting time hunting her, he agrees, saying, "Crap. Yer right. Yer way beneath me." He then asks what he's supposed to do and when Harley tells him he needs to take his power back, Lobo grins and says, "I get it. Yer sayin' I need to frag somethin' worth fraggin'!" Lobo then easily escapes his bonds and hops on his hob, telling Harley they're done before leaving. Sometime later, he goes to Apokolips and challenges Darkseid to a battle by putting a lit cigar out on his head. Role in Injustice Lobo is featured in Doomsday's ending, with the monster seeking him out as a worthy opponent after terraforming Earth into prehistoric Krypton. Powers and Abilities Lobo possesses the following powers in Injustice: Gods Among Us according to his bio in the Archives: *Unkillable *Superhuman Strength *The Main Man *Regeneration *Superhuman Sense of Smell Intro/Outro Intro: Lobo drives in on his bike. He steps off and says "Time to liven' up the joint" before lighting up his cigar with a blowtorch. Outro: Lobo approaches his defeated opponent, ashes his cigar on them, and tells him/her "They don't call me the Main Man for nothing." He then lays back on his bike and enjoys his cigar. Gameplay Lobo '''is a close-combat brawler. He lacks long-range projectiles but he makes up for it by having very good close to medium-screen control. Lobo's main projectile is a short-range shotgun that can be fired in 3 different ways; High, Mid or Low. Lobo's Trait will load his shotgun with Nuclear Shells which increase the damage of any of his shotgun attacks, even his grab and Super Move. Lobo's Forward Dash is a roll which can dodge projectiles if timed correctly. His Forward Dash can be also a great time to do his Low Space Hook which can put the enemy down. This makes Lobo a threat to characters who depend on close-range combat. Lobo's main problem is that he lacks effective projectiles and mobility to deal with the other cast. He has a floaty jump and has a slow walk-speed. His shotgun and his hook lack range and armor, respectively. This puts Lobo at a massive disadvantage against opponents who are willing to use a keep-away style. Lobo will be forced to dodge several attacks with his flimsy mobility and soak up lots of damage just to get near to his opponent, making him very exposed to possible mix-ups and unblockables. Character Trait '''Nuclear Shells: Lobo will put nuclear shells to his shotgun, enhancing his attacks that makes use of it. Move List Basic Attacks: *Violent Jab *Headhunter Hook *Quick Cutter *Shin Strike Combo Attacks: *Mindless Violence *Bad Boy *Worthless Scum *Lights Out *Hired Gun *Feetal's Gizz *Disemboweled *Skull Rider *Game Over Special Moves: *Spin Cycle *Pump Shot *Mid Pump Shot *Low Pump Shot *Czarnian Toss *Space Hook *Low Space Hook *Hook Charge Super Move The Main Man: Lobo grabs his chain then slams into his opponent, pulling them in if it connects, he then summons his bike and then proceeds to flip on it. He then runs into his opponent with his bike, sending them flying into air he then shoots the opponent with his shotgun. The opponent then lands in front of one of the exhaust pipes. Lobo then torches his opponents face with the exhausts pipes before giving out a "you suck!". He then shows his opponent the middle finger (which is censored) before laughing and driving off. Ending There was no shortage of vendettas during Superman's reign and no shortage of bounties for Lobo to collect. He became one of the richest men in the universe, assassinating those who ran a foul of the High Councilor. Lobo's already massive ego inflated along with his rising wealth. Lobo searched for an assignment worthy of his abilities. With so many super powered beings dead at his hand, however, bounties were scarce. Lobo decided to use his wealth to make his own ultimate contract: he would kill the denizens of New Genesis, home of the New Gods. Quotes In Battle *"Time to liven' up the joint!" - Intro *"They don't call me the Main Man for nothing" - Outro *"Wogo" *"Bastich." *"You're welcome" *"Your face okay?" *"Who's the Main Man?" *"Frag! Frag! Frag!" *"Smile, dipstick." - After winning a round *"Butthole." - After winning a round Clash *"You stink of stench" - Clash with any Character *"Don't mess with The Main Man!" - Clash with any Character *"You're about to be croaked, loser." - Clash with any Character *"Gonna put your insides on the outside." - Clash with any Character *"How about I stomp your face in for ya?" - Clash with any Character *"I'm gonna kick you where you wipe." - Clash with any Character *"So, what are you doin' after?" - Clash with any female Character Defense Wagers *"I'll kill you, BATstich!" - Clash with Batman *"Let's go, Bat-guano!" - Clash with Batman *"You've got my colon all riled up!" - Clash with Superman *"Admit I'm the coolest." - Clash with Superman Attack Wagers *"I never move wrong." - Clash with Batman *"Well I am quite the giver." - Clash with Batman *"I simplify the maiming process." - Clash with Batman *"That's the cure right here!" - Clash with Superman *"That's only 'cause you know me!" - Clash with Superman *"I want a "I killed Supes" t-shirt." - Clash with Superman Costume Default Lobo wears a dark blue leather jacket with two sets of three spikes emerging from the shoulders, and the words 'Bite me fanboy' on the back. He is shirtless, with a bandolier wrapped across his bare chest. He wears a spiked dark-blue gauntlet on his left arm while his right forearm has a chain wrapped around it. Dark-blue chaps cover his black leather pants, and he wears a belt with a skull-shaped buckle lined with grenades and ammo pouches, as well as a holster for his pistol. His boots are metallic greaves with three spikes emerging out the sides and skulls on the knees. (Player 2: Every blue color is replaced with black.) Trivia *It is rumoured that his pet, a white bulldog with the name Dawg, was considered to appear in the DLC, however he does not appear in the game. *Lobo is the first DLC Character in the game. *Lobo was originally teased by Ed Boon as a playable character from his Twitter account. A picture of one of Lobo's comics was uploaded with the text saying, "Hmmm... This guy?" *Lobo is voiced by David Sobolov, who voices the character in Young Justice'.'' *Lobo, Scorpion, Batgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Zatanna are currently the only characters that do not possess an alternate costume. *Lobo was revealed to be in the season pass along with Zod, Batgirl, and Scorpion through data stored in the game's code. *Lobo is the first DLC character along with '''Red Son DLC to be playable on the IOS version of the game. *Lobo is the first character to physically curse. He sticks up the "finger" while doing his super move, "The Main Man." *He is one of the three characters whose trait move affects only a certain type of attack; for him, his shotgun is affected. The other characters are Shazam (whose punch attacks are powered up) and Deathstroke (whose bullets become unblockable). Gallery LOBO SCREEN.png|Lobo in the Character Selection Screen Lobo-Select-Update2.png 468px-Injustice-lobo.jpg|Lobo Reveal Render Loboapp1.jpg|IOS Lobo Lobo 1.jpg|"Time to liven up this joint!" Lobo.jpg|"FRAG, FRAG, FRAG! 943110 547394975313122 1539946670 n.jpg|Lobo vs. Flashpoint Deathstroke Lobo Super.png|Super Move Lobo 5.PNG Lobo 13.jpg Lobo 14.jpg Lobo 2.PNG Lobo 3.PNG Lobo 15.jpg Lobo 20.jpg|Lobo Outro Lobo outro.PNG|"They don't call me The Main Man for nuthin!" EP - Lobo.jpg|Lobo's Epilogue Lobo Concept Art.jpg|Lobo Concept Art LOBO.png|Lobo Official Render injustice-gods-among-us-lobo-render-2.png Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Justice League Villains Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:DLC Characters Category:IOS Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Ring Wielders Category:IOS Lobo Category:Comic Characters